


When an Unstoppable Force Meets an Immovable Object

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: M/M, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom tries to initiate sex with Cochise, but he has ulterior motives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When an Unstoppable Force Meets an Immovable Object

            Tom bursts into the room where Cochise is standing and working on their communication system.  His body is rigid and his breathing is rough. 

            Before Cochise can question his presence, Tom has crossed the room and shoved him up against the wall.  He doesn’t say anything, just squeezes Cochise’s arms and presses his lips to Cochise’s, hard.

            It doesn’t hurt him, but it does startle him. 

            Cochise pulls back.  “What is happening?”

            Tom rarely initiates sex and never so forcefully.

            “I want to fuck,” Tom says, breathing hard.

            Cochise frowns.  “I do not understand.”

            “I want to fuck,” Tom repeats, kissing and biting Cochise’s neck.  “I know you hold back whenever we have sex, but I don’t want you to.  I want you to take me hard and fast and I don’t want you to hold back.”

            “T-Tom,” Cochise stutters over the familiar name.  “I would surely hurt you if we engaged in intercourse and I was unrestrained, especially if I was to ‘take’ you.”  Assuming he understands the meaning of ‘take’ in this context.

            “I don’t care,” Tom says, voice rough and low.  “It’s what I want.”

            Tom goes back to kissing his lips before Cochise can even process what he’s said.  His fingers are quick as he undoes the dressings of Cochise’s clothes. 

            Cochise grabs Tom by the shoulders firmly and pushes him back.  “It is not what I want.  I do not want to hurt you.”

            “Come on,” Tom says, looking up at him with a feral expression.  “Let go.  Embrace your passion and what you feel.”

            “You want me to become enraged,” Cochise says flatly.  It has been Tom’s constant refrain since his return from the moon.

            “No!” Tom says.  “I just want you to feel.”

            Cochise looks at him in confusion.  He touches Tom’s face delicately, concerned that he has not articulated himself properly in the years they have spent together.  “I feel many things, Tom.  You are aware of my feelings for you and your offspring.  I feel very passionately for you; I love you more than I have loved anything or anyone, ever.  When this war is won, I am going to leave my people for you, something which no Volm has ever done before.  That is how much I love you.  Have I not made that clear?”

            Tom grinds his teeth.  “I know, but I want to feel it, everywhere.  I want it to hurt, everywhere.”  He presses himself against Cochise and his voice gets low.  “Maybe I do want you a little angry and maybe I want to feel it.  Is that so wrong?”

            “I love you, Tom.  I will not hurt you,” Cochise says, “and given your history, I am scared that you would ask me to.  That you would desire someone who should take care of you to hurt you.”

            Tom glares up at him.  “This is nothing like that!  Then, I was scared and weak.  Now, I am strong and capable and I can handle this.  It’s what we need.”

            “We?” Cochise asks.  Has Tom been taken over by some sex-crazed alien? 

            “You, me, humans in general,” Tom says.  “You’re an incredible fighter, and if you could just get angry, you would be unstoppable.  You would be terrifying.” 

            “You are attempting to manipulate me using sex,” Cochise says.  He feels sick to his stomach.  “And you are attempting to manipulate me into hurting you so I can become terrifying.  What has happened to you?” 

            “I’ve come to my senses is all,” Tom says, “and I talked to Shaq about it.  He said that when two Volm have sex, it’s usually more animalistic than when we do it.  That’s what I want.” 

            “You talked to my subordinate and your son’s lover about our sexual engagements?” Cochise asks. 

            “I wanted to know how I could get you passionate!” Tom says, practically growling at him. 

            Cochise gently slides Tom’s coat off his shoulders and begins undoing the buttons on his shirt.  He can feel Tom shaking underneath his fingers, but it’s not like he’s full of anticipation or arousal.  It’s like he’s full of barely suppressed anger.

            “I am passionate.  You have always understood that,” Cochise murmurs as he strokes his fingers over Tom’s bare clavicle.  “You understood that before I did.” 

            “This is a different time and you need a different passion,” Tom says.  He squeezes Cochise’s wrist.  

            “I will love you and I will take care of you, but I will not hurt you.  Ever,” Cochise says.  “I will not allow you to provoke someone else into hurting you, either.”

            Tom presses his lips against Cochise’s and it’s with the ghost of his usual tenderness.  His fingers are pressing into Cochise’s face, hard and almost clawing, but Cochise’s skin is harder than Tom’s fingernails so it’s barely noticeable. 

            Cochise is tender and loving as he touches Tom’s body.  Tom is so much thinner than he used to be, and Cochise can feel his bones even more than usual.  It’s scary, but Cochise still enjoys the familiar feeling of Tom under his fingers.  This is the person that Cochise loves more than anyone else in the entire galaxy.  The person that Cochise wants to take care of and cherish above all others.

            Tom pushes and shoves and thrashes against Cochise as he tears at his clothes to expose more skin.  He knows that he can’t hurt Cochise, not just with his hands, so he fights as hard as he can against Cochise’s calm, composed kindness.  That’s not what he wanted when he came in here.  He wanted rage and pain and everything that he’s feeling inside, externalized.

            Cochise is the immoveable compassion to Tom’s unstoppable rage.

 


End file.
